Eyes On Me
by Kare Uta
Summary: Disregarding the end of the series AGAIN. In an attempt at putting a little bit of normality into the lives of everyone who has taken something away from them, Mary Weather asks to have a tea party. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes On Me**

It was another night almost like all the others. Jizabel was sitting up in bed, a hand on his chest and breathing heavily, suffering the effects of his traumatic childhood. Cassian sat back against the headboard, tired as he watched him through half-lidded eyes. He reached forward, massaging Jizabel's shoulder.

It wasn't long after that Jizabel curled up in his arms all on his own, lying down on his chest. It had been a while but thankfully the time from when the nightmare started to when the after affects ended had gotten a little shorter. Jizabel didn't use much of his assistance, Cassian was a bit upset about that, but they had both felt better that he had been able to calm himself efficiently.

It became a toss up for Cassian, he constantly debated with himself if he should say or do something after. Tonight Jizabel just curled up on Cassian's body, hooking a leg over the other's and nestling against his chest and under the man's strong arms. Soon, he appeared to have dozed off. Cassian tensed all the muscles in his neck to look over at the other's expression, seeing that it was peaceful, content. He could only sleep after seeing that expression.

When the sun shone brightly even through the thick curtains the lovers continued to sleep well into the morning. Jizabel was occasionally woken by a light knocking on the door but once there were such long pauses in between he eventually passed it off as his imagination, letting himself doze off again.

Cassian got up first, leaving Jizabel to continued to get some well-deserved rest; he was so quiet that even when he had woken up Cassian had barely noticed. Had he not gone to check on him and found him watching him, he would have passed him off as still sleeping. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, blessing the corner of his mouth with a light kiss.

Jizabel let his lips pull into a smile, "Yes." There was a soft knock on the door and Cassian was the first to look over at it. "Ahh, so it wasn't all in my head..." Jizabel whispered, untangling himself from the sheets to sit up.

"Come in." Cassian called, not bothering to ask Jizabel what he meant exactly.

Mary tiptoed in, a small look of concern on her face as she chewed on her lip, mixing her concern with nerves, "Is it okay?"

Cassian chuckled, "We won't bite; promise."

Mary grinned, and stepped in a little further, "Jizabel looks hungry though."

"That's true." Cassian tucked a strand of hair out of Jizabel's face. "I'll get him some breakfast soon." He looked back at Mary Weather; she had paused and was back to chewing her lip, "Did you need something?"

She shifted awkwardly under the gazes of the two men, then stuttered quickly, "I…I've got a tea party later." Remembering that she had been holding the neat white card in her hand she held it out promptly with some excitement, "Riff taught me how to write the pretty invitations and everything!" She seemed really proud of her work, but easily embarrassed about it also; she looked like she had been debating for a long time of whether she should bring this to them or not.

The tea party was only going to be in the garden, and they imagined it would only be them so Cassian looked to her smiling, "We'll be there."

Mary Weather grinned immediately, completely overtaken by the happiness she felt, nodding her head, "Okay! I'll see you later then!" She gathered part of her dress in her hands, turned around and left, still grinning from ear to ear.

Cassian leaned over the edge of the bed, placing the invitation against the lamp on the nightstand while Jizabel lay back down, "To be that young and carefree…"

"You could learn a lot from her." Cassian pointed out, kissing him again.

"Yes? Why?"

"Because she has had a rough life too and she's completely turned her life around after it."

Jizabel remained quiet and avoided looking at his lover in the eye; had he been implying that Jizabel wasn't trying hard enough? He wasn't sure if he wanted to be angry or upset.

"Don't frown." Cassian spoke gently and kissed the curved lines at the corner of Jizabel's mouth. "And don't read too much into it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cain," Mary Weather called out softly to her brother for his attention; Riff had just poured him some tea but he seemed to be much more interested in the book he was reading to pay much attention to his butler.<p>

"Yes?" He picked up his cup of tea, sipping it slowly.

"Why do Jizabel and Cassian sleep in the same bed?"

Cain felt his throat lock up, his eyes snapping open immediately behind the lifted tea cup. He lowered the cup, opening his throat enough to swallow the hot tea that felt rancid now. "Riff, this tea is terrible." He said harshly, hoping to change the subject.

"Cain…" Mary Weather whined, pouting. "You haven't answered my question!"

"I'll go and make some more."

Riff went to gather everything but Cain snatched his teacup back, not wanting to be left alone with his stubborn sister. "No need. I'll drink it." He told him.

"Cain…" Mary Weather sighed and threw herself back in her seat.

Cain cleared his throat, "What was the question?" He really hoped he had misheard.

"Why do Jizabel and Cassian sleep in the same bed?"

Cain closed his book, holding the page with his index finger and taking a quick glance at Riff for help. He was going to be of no use at a time like this; evident by his cheeks turning red. "The two of them are very close friends and…they were both lonely for many years. They…stay close so they won't be lonely anymore."

"Oh." She sat back quietly, staring off somewhere. Cain breathed a sigh of relief and returned to sipping his tea. "Do you and Riff ever share a bed?"

Cain's throat closed up for good this time mid-sip, trickling down the wrong pipe and causing him to burst into a coughing fit, tea trickling down at the corner of his mouth; he considered himself lucky the rest of the tea didn't pour out of his nose. "Sometimes." He replied, taking the handkerchief Riff sheepishly passed him.

"So can a friend sleep in my bed?"

"Only when you're older." Cain said; the only confident thing he had said in this conversation.

"Mary, the scones should be ready; are you coming with me to check them?"

She enthusiastically got off the couch, running out of the room with Riff. In the kitchen she got up onto a wooden step she used, overlooking Riff as he took the scones out of the oven.

Riff cleared his throat; his cheeks were still tainted red. "Mary…"

"Don't worry, Riff!" Mary laughed, patting him on the back. "I was only playing with him!"

"I…thought so."

"I wonder when it will be…"

"When what will be?"

Mary smiled, "The day Cain stops trying to protect me by lying."

"Technically he didn't lie," Riff corrected gently, "but he didn't tell you the whole truth; you're right about that."

Mary resisted giggling, leaning in closer to Riff; to the butler it was an intimidating thing to do, but in her mind she was simply looking over the baked goods, "So are you going to tell me the rest of it?" She asked him, a hint of innocence in her tone.

She swore she could literally see Riff's cheeks turn a few more different shades of red. He replied in a nervous whisper and smile, "I'd rather not."

Mary Weather giggled playfully, "You all embarrass so easily."

Riff passed her a scone on a small plate to taste, "I have no problem with it if you find entertainment in bringing it up with me but…perhaps it's not a good idea to…"

"Provoke Cain?"

"I personally wouldn't like him to have a stroke any time soon."

"I wouldn't either." She argued, though with a smile, before she bit quickly into the fruit and jam filled scone. "They're delicious, Riff!"

* * *

><p>"If you want me to go to this little party that badly you're going to have to let me get up." Jizabel hissed, trying to pull himself up from under half Cassian's body, including an arm that purposely held him. "I really need to have a shower."<p>

"No you don't."

"But I should." Jizabel lifted his arm, putting all his strength in trying to roll Cassian off of him. "And you should too."

"You should rest first," Cassian called after him, watching the naked form disappear into the bathroom. "Come back and lie down." The shower was turned on, and steam began floating out of the open bathroom. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" He threw himself back against the pillows, pulling both arms behind his head.

When Jizabel came back out of the bathroom he sat down at the foot of the bed, towel drying his hair until Cassian crawled closer, nestling his face into his neck to kiss him, "No." Jizabel said firmly.

"What 'no'?" Cassian chuckled, kissing his jawbone again.

"Like 'no', as in 'no way'."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too tired to go and shower again."

"I told you not to go and shower just yet."

Jizabel's lips pulled into a smile, "You did tell me." He admitted to it, but didn't budge in his stance.

"Okay," Cassian smiled also, and sat back, "if we're not going to do that then I want you to rest for a while instead."

"We need to be there in two hours."

"It's just down the stairs and out the door."

Jizabel stood up, further going against Cassian's wishes of him curling back into bed for some well-needed rest. He dressed up at his own pace, leaving Cassian to watch him from the bed, "Stubborn…"

"You have to be to put up with me." Jizabel reminded him, far too serious for Cassian's comfort.

"Don't say that." He pulled the boy back down onto the bed, just close enough for a quick yet meaningful kiss.

"I'm going to go downstairs."

"I'll see you downstairs soon." He kissed the corner of his mouth lightly, allowing Jizabel to initiate a deeper kiss himself. Their noses toughed lightly and their breath mingled, but Jizabel tore them both away before they could be engulfed and enticed them. He peaked into the sitting room and found Cain sitting on the windowsill, tapping his fingers nervously on the side of his teacup. "You look like a wreck."

"Thank you." Cain told him. "You're looking particularly demolished also."

"Thank you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't think you'd understand."

"You'd be surprised at how much I understand."

Cain sighed, "Mary Weather…might be…" He inhaled deeply. "She asked about why you and Cassian sleep together."

Momentarily, just for a little second that it sunk in, Jizabel blinked… And then leant back on the couch, clutching his sides as he laughed. "Is that it? She was just trying to get a rise out of you; she's smart enough."

"How would _you_ know?" He retorted, a little bitter about being told the other knew better, and that he was being laughed at!

"It's just…" He was sort of at a loss for words but still amused by it. "I just know that she's more intelligent than that."

Cain sighed, leaving the windowsill to sit beside his brother, "Why would she do that to me?" He inhaled deeply.

"If only I knew that you were so easily flustered."

Cain glared at him and then moved on, "Why would she do it? What was she trying to accomplish?"

"Perhaps she was just trying to see you sweat; perhaps she has a sadistic streak you don't know about."

"That's a lot of 'perhaps'."

Jizabel sighed, sitting back, "Or the more likely; she was trying to see if you've given up treating her like a child."

"She is a child."

"Nobody actually wants to be treated like a child forever. People want to choose when they're a child and when they're an adult; not have someone else choose it for them."

Cain watched Jizabel's expression closely. He looked like he was speaking directly from experience. He didn't ask him about it, and instead nodded his head as he understood what he meant. "I need to stop sheltering her, is what you're saying."

"Sheltering can be good; those of us who have had none can't say we worked out too well so don't give up on sheltering her, just a bit."

"You're probably right." He knew Jizabel wasn't the type to pat himself on the back for a job well done, but at the same time he didn't know what to tell him. The two sat quietly; Jizabel picked up a knife and began removing the peal off an orange that sat on the tray. He passed him a few quarters casually before he ate some also.

"You're eating more." Cain pointed out, smiling.

"State the obvious why don't you?"

"Don't take it the wrong way; it's a very good thing."

Jizabel only shrugged his shoulders, biting into another piece of the fruit.

"You're looking better." Cain stood up after some time, holding a hand out to his brother to help him up. Jizabel ignored it, giving him a glare and helping himself up.

When they made it outside Oscar had arrived, seated already and speaking to Mary Weather; Crehador was nearby, leaning against the tree and occasionally flashing Cassian a nasty look. The looks only got sharper, Cain noticed, once Jizabel came outside with him. By the beautiful gold necklace that he held in his hands, tracing his fingers through the delicate chain, pouring it from over one hand and into the other constantly, Cain knew exactly what was on his mind. He had figured he would have moved on by now.

Cain greeted them all with a smile, and Jizabel quickly took a seat next to Cassian who had been listening intently to Mary's enthusiastic ramblings to him and Oscar. Oscar was still wary around Cassian and Jizabel, he still didn't quite trust them, but he learnt not to treat them too harshly. Mary Weather was very comfortable with Cassian, and he trusted her judgement, however child-like it was.

They all seated themselves around the table, and Riff poured them all out some tea. It was evident the only person who had a problem with this arrangement was Crehador.

Cain stood slowly, sharing an intense look with him that brought him to follow. He lured him away slowly, "He's a changed person; I don't think you should be resenting him this much anymore."

"Who are you to tell me…"

"It's just a thought." Cain smiled warily. "But you've been holding onto that," he gestured to the necklace, the chain entwined between his fingers and the rest of it tucked into the cuff of his shirt, "probably just as much as you've been holding onto your anger; you know better…"

Crehador averted his eyes, shaking his head, "He might be your brother but your forgiveness of him is outstanding."

"Thank you." Cain smiled.

"Outstanding and foolish."

"Perhaps." He nodded firmly, and he had some belief in that; perhaps Crehador could see something else that he couldn't beyond the pain, "But you're going to need to let go of that anger sooner or later." He gave him a small and supportive smile, showing him he would still support him, and then turned around to leave.

By the time he had returned to the tea table under the tree everyone had dispersed that much more; mostly his brother had separated from the group. He must have felt the tension and had then resigned himself to sitting alone against the bark of the tree.

Mary Weather approached him enthusiastically, a vase in hand that she had filled with flowers from the grounds. "Aren't they beautiful, Jizabel?"

His lips pulled into an uneasy smile, "Very beautiful." His words said that, but his expression said that they would have looked a lot more beautiful if they were still in the ground or in the trees. With a sigh, Cain realized that eventually he was going to have to tell Mary Weather why Jizabel was the way he was.

The tea party went on normally and after their tense conversation Cain felt things with Crehador calm down somewhat, although that might have had to do with the fact that Jizabel didn't participate as much. In fact, the man had dozed off by the tree after some time. He had made very little conversation with Cassian whenever the older man approached him, he would just smile and nod his head, or say one or two words.

Everyone ate the food that Mary had helped prepare with Riff, and everyone continued to compliment her, giving her words of praise and building her young confidence little by little. Cain could understand why Mary wouldn't want to be treated like a child very much; it was almost patronizing at times.

Jizabel had begun shaking after some time; Riff was the one who had brought it to Cain's attention, and the two of them were the only ones that noticed it while Cassian was walking with Mary not too far away along the grounds. Crehador was sitting back in his seat, comfortable. Oscar seemed a little upset by the sight, most of all once mewls of pain and discomfort started and stood up as though ready to do something; what exactly, he wasn't sure.

Cassian returned with Mary; though they had been laughing cheerfully their moods changed entirely once they saw the seriousness on everyone's faces, and the cause for the seriousness.

"Is he okay?" Mary asked, pouting tearfully as she turned to

Tears had begun to poor down Jizabel's white cheeks, Cassian hurried to his side to wipe them away. "He'll be fine." He whispered the words he thought every time this happened; for his own peace of mind rather than anyone else's.

"If you need help taking him inside…" Riff began.

"I'll help also." Oscar nominated himself quickly, stepping forward.

Crehador leaned to the side in his seat, peaking out from behind the crowd of people, "Not that it takes four people to take that scrawny body anywhere, but I'll help also if need be."

Cassian could vaguely hear the numerous offers for help, but his eyes were so well trained on just the person in front of him as he tried to wake him. "It's alright." He reached out and pulled Jizabel into his arms, "I'll do it by myself."

At times like these he would be thankful for his larger body; had he been the way he was born then he wouldn't be able to do this. He would have to rely on someone else, people Jizabel didn't really trust, to protect him in this way. Pulling Jizabel's face into his neck and protecting his body with his arms as he carried him away was the most he could do for him.

He carried him up the stairs to their room, laying him out on the bed and unbuttoning his clothing. After maybe thirty more minutes the nightmare seemed to die down. He had expected Jizabel to wake as usual, but he didn't.

Mary Weather, Riff and Cain entered not too long after; the tea party had obviously been cut short. Cassian smiled faintly, looking down at the girl, "Sorry for ruining your day."

"Don't be silly." Mary Weather shoved him. "How's Jizabel?"

"He looks a bit better."

"I'll prepare something for when he wakes." Riff dismissed himself.

"Mary, go and help Riff."

Mary pouted at brother's orders but ran out to follow the butler nonetheless. Cain looked over Cassian shoulder, looking at his older brother, "Is he really getting better?"

"I'm worried; he usually wakes up after nightmares but…not this time."

"Just let him sleep; he must be exhausted." Cain patted Cassian's arm firmly, "Call if you need anything."

Cassian sighed, "He's so stubborn, Cain." He confessed, regretting it almost a second later.

"You'll get through to him eventually." He stopped himself from leaving, "If you need a break, I'll stay with him."

"No, no," He shook his head, smiling faintly. "I can stay with him."

Cain left, and Cassian went back to sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at the ground deep in thought. "I'm stubborn, am I?"

Cassian jumped, getting off the bed and staring at his lover. "You're awake!"

"I am." Jizabel confirmed hoarsely.

He went to sit up but Cassian immediately got closer, "No, no; go back to sleep! You're exhausted!"

Jizabel lay back down, pulling his hair out of his face, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep outside and had a nightmare."

"So everyone saw?"

"A little bit." Cassian replied nervously. "Once I noticed you weren't waking I brought you inside."

Jizabel nodded his head, and Cassian felt even more uneasy; he was expecting Jizabel to go into a fit of rage for being caught so vulnerable by strangers. At this point he looked like he had resigned himself to the fact, accepting it.

"Don't be stubborn, please." Cassian requested of him sternly, enough desperation in his tone to reach Jizabel's conscience. "I really really need to get you to listen to me…" Cassian lowered his head, staring at his hand on the sheets rather than into the eyes of his lover. "I need you to listen to me… At least sometimes! Listen to me!"

Jizabel reached across the soft sheets, gripping Cassian's hand, "No need to shout." He whispered.

"You're not invincible and when I tell you to do something it's for your own good."

"I understand." Jizabel then rolled over onto his stomach, tucking an arm underneath his pillow.

Cassian's voice shook, "What are you doing?"

"Getting some sleep."

The older man sighed, he lay down beside his lover and closed his eyes, letting the moisture fall from his eyes. He felt the other's hand on his face and he held it in his. "Don't worry about me."

"I haven't seen you cry in a long time."

"And you won't again for another long time." Cassian leaned in and kissed Jizabel quickly, distracting them both from the drops that expressed the greatest fears Cassian had felt once more.

**A/N: One more Godchild fic! Because I can't seem to stop myself! But it's not my fault at all; the characters are all great muses and just when I think I'm done for a while conversations with my dear friend, RinsDarkMagician, ****inspires something else! I have a feeling this won't be the last!**

**So, if you read this far, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes On Me – Chapter 2**

That evening, finally feeling rested, Jizabel quietly crept down the hall as Cassian had left him to take a shower. He stopped in front of Mary Weather's bedroom door. He inhaled deeply, and refused to give in to his cowardice thoughts; knocking on the door quickly.

The soft voice called for him to come in; he did so, much to her surprise. She had been kneeling on one of the chairs around her table, flipping through a tarot card spread on her table. She jumped off her chair, her night gown flowing as she did so, "Jizabel!" She bound towards him, stopping just short of him. "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Better." He smiled lightly; he had no intention of sharing the intimate details of his trauma with her, and had preferred to pass it off, most of all in the presence of the young girl. "I'm genuinely sorry about today."

"Don't be silly; that's not your fault." She took his hands in her small ones and pulled him over to her table, seating him opposite her.

"Still; I feel the need to apologize."

"Do you really feel better now?"

"Yes."

She smiled widely, propping her head in her hands on the table, "Ahh that makes me happy." She reached over, touching his hand again, "You looked so sad before!"

"I'm better now."

"Cain said that it will be a while before you'll be completely better."

Jizabel scoffed, "He doesn't have much faith in me."

"Could be but…maybe he's right too; you look like you need time."

He released a sigh, "You're really not instilling that much faith in me either." He pointed out, a slight sign of offense in his tone to impose some guilt on her too.

Mary smiled nervously, "I don't mean it like that." Since the words that came out of her mouth were almost always honest with him he felt something inside his chest melt; he hung his head in shame. "The Jizabel of six months ago, or a year ago, wouldn't come and sit with me, and apologize for something like that… Because you've already changed so much since then I can have plenty of faith in you!"

Jizabel stood up. This was so typical of him; he didn't know what to say or do so he would either sit still and silent, or run away.

Mary took his hand that was still on the table, holding him lightly in place, "I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?" He couldn't look at her, but he didn't walk away either.

"I want to help more but I don't think anyone will let me." She gathered her cards on the table having let go of his hand to let him stay or leave on his own free will. "Maybe I can give you a tarot reading…"

Jizabel smirked, very uncomfortably and slid the deck back to her across the table. "To be honest I think I'll be happy if I never see another tarot card again." He put a hand on her head momentarily. He turned to the door and went to leave, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jizabel!" She smiled and waved cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Riff and Cain lay perfectly still in their bed, fingers entwined tightly together between them. There were only a few times that they could simply lie together after lovemaking, being quiet, enjoying the silence and the other's company; without being interrupted by someone's death, someone's murder, someone's schemes…<p>

Cain moaned softly, lips pulling into a smile, when Riff's long fingers delicately drew patterns into the small of his back. Cain leaned in, kissing Riff's neck and chin before moving up to his lips.

Moments like this had recently increased, and they were still as beautiful and as special as when they were sparse. They now had fewer threats to worry about, and it became easier to block everything out for a short amount of time.

There was a soft knock on the door and the two stiffened, holding their breaths.

"What do you want?" Cain asked, trying to hide the shake in his tone.

"I need to talk to you, Cain!" The girl seemed to sigh on the other side of the door, but she sounded desperate.

Riff immediately rolled out of bed, landing hard onto the ground by the bed where he continued to lay once he heard the bedroom door open. There was a reason he never had that creaking door fixed.

"Cain…" She whined softly, approaching the bed.

"What is it, Mary?" Cain gathered the sheets up to his waist and watched Mary sit at the foot of the bed. He held his breath, and his heart thudded hard in his ribcage.

"Jizabel came to speak to me," She told him, her lips pouting sadly.

"And?"

"He was apologizing for the tea party, he looked like he felt bad about it."

"I'm sure he was; Jizabel has become more sensitive to these things."

"What else has he become sensitive to, I wonder." She sighed, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Despite the nerve-wrecking situation he had been backed into Cain had to admit he was mildly curious.

"After he left I did a reading for him…"

"Tarot cards? Mary, you can't…"

"I know! I even did two just to make sure…"

"What did they say, Mary?" He sighed. Could she not have thought things through a bit more before she brought things to him at this hour? Although, he didn't think she would have brought it to him at all if she didn't feel like it was something important…

"It's like something bad is still waiting to happen to him."

Cain crawled to the bottom of the bed, careful to hold the sheets, and smiled lightly, "I don't think you should tell him that."

"I came to speak to you, not to him, didn't I?" She argued quickly, shoving him hard in the shoulder.

"We're all putting in an effort to help him, Mary; but no one is putting in a greater effort than Cassian. He won't let anything happen to him so try not to worry."

"Nobody wants to tell me anything about what happened to him, but I know it was bad! I don't want him to keep suffering!"

Cain leaned over, placing a kiss atop of her head, "I know you don't." He drummed his fingers lightly along her back, "You're a good girl; that's why."

She exhaled heavily, clearly not satisfied with that answer. "I'm going to bed." She told him. "Riff, you can come out from under the bed now."

Both men cringed hard, panicked to the point that Cain missed the little smile on Mary's face as well as the giggle that made their faces turn red.

After the door opened and closed, Cain stretched across the bed, looking past the edge of the bed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm mortified." He mumbled, his face burning red.

"You heard her; get back up here." Cain rolled back over onto his side of the bed, patting the empty side of the bed. He chuckled, chewing his lip as he tried to get the red out of his own cheeks. "How does she do it?"

"She's gifted." Riff groaned, his stiff body back onto the bed.

Cain pulled Riff to lie on him, tangling their limbs together, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Cain smiled against his lover's lips, close enough to touch and tease, but far enough to let Riff take the initiative.

Riff pressed kisses down the column of Cain's neck, smiling lightly as he could inhale the scent of the other. He pulled back, one hand either side of his Master's smaller body, "Is it my turn?" he asked quietly, touching his lips with his own.

Cain took him by the shoulders, rolling them both over. Riff pulled Cain down close, restricting their movements momentarily; for a short while the only movements that were necessary was that of their tongues. They stuck their nails into each other's skin, dragging them along slowly, rolling over in their passion.

Cain pushed hard into Riff; a heavy shudder ran through him. Cain smiled against Riff's lips, just as his heavy breath ghosted over his cheek. The two didn't move for a while; they just shared a long drawn out passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Jizabel tossed around in their bed, exhaling at the lack of comfortable positions possible to lie in. Cassian sat up, sighing, "How much longer are you going to keep doing that?"<p>

Jizabel paused in his movement once he realized the other was awake, or to be more accurate, had been woken by him. He bit his lip as he continued to lay still.

"Don't lie like a corpse either." Cassian chuckled and half lay on him, kissing the back of the other's neck. He lifted himself up a bit, supporting himself on his elbows as he wiped away the long strands of hair from his back. "You're healing very well."

"Really?" His voice was muffled by the pillow but in the curiosity was a little hint of hope.

Cassian nodded, humming, "Didn't you notice?"

Jizabel shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think about them very much."

Cassian smiled, kissing all the unwounded spots on Jizabel's back, "I'm happy you're healing."

Jizabel rolled over onto his back, taking Cassian's hands with both of his and staring at them. He had fallen so in love with these hands. He had fallen so in love with this person. This person made it so much easier.

Whenever he was to feel pain it could have been for any reason under the sun; he would have tolerated it. Now he learnt that it was best to get something in return for pain endured. For the pain he received with each breath he took, it was all healed by the man that he loved.

The lips before him pulled into a smile and one hand pulled out of his to touch his face, "What's with the tears this time, kid?"

Jizabel let go of the others hands. Why did he always give him these sorts of reactions. He shook his head quickly, pulling the tears back in the process. "Nothing, and don't call me 'kid'."

"What would you prefer I called you then?"

"I have a name." He retorted.

"Jizabel…"

And nobody said that name quite as gently as he did.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Jizabel." Mary Weather bounced into the sitting room. She was surprised Cassian wasn't with him. "Why are you all alone?" She seemed disappointed, coming in closer to where he sat on the windowsill.<p>

"I'm waiting for someone." He looked down at her, analyzing her expression. "You want to ask me something."

"Not really."

"Now is really not the time to stop being honest."

She seated herself on the windowsill, he sat down too, lowering himself closer to her height in the process. "I was wondering if you were thinking…of doing anything."

"Doing anything?" He raised a confused eyebrow. "To what exactly are you referring?"

"Hurting yourself or…killing yourself."

Instead of looking like he had taken offense, Jizabel simply answered back with another question, "Where is all that faith in me from last night?"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you! Promise! It's just that the cards…"

"The cards?" He sighed heavily.

"I was just curious, and I know I probably shouldn't have but…"

"I won't do anything." Looking into her eyes she found them so sad and begging; he remembered a time when he had looked to people like that. At that time, his heart had been ripped out of his chest. "You have my word." But he wouldn't do such a thing to her.

Crehador was standing in the doorway now; how much he had seen or heard, Jizabel nor Mary were sure. "I'll be in the garden." She smiled lightly at Jizabel; even if he had given her his word she felt uneasy, more so now that she saw Crehador standing there. What was Jizabel planning? Why was someone who obviously distrusted Jizabel walking into a room alone with him?

"Thank you for coming."

"It wasn't you who really asked me."

"Nonetheless, Cain didn't exactly lie about who was calling you back here."

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that I'm sorry."

Crehador scoffed, "You don't even know for what!"

"You're right…" Jizabel stood up even if something heavy in his chest held him down. "I only know that the organization took someone important away from you…"

"She has a name!" Crehador lashed out; Jizabel hopped he would calm down before anyone came to check on them. His hands balled into fists by his sides; if Crehador launched himself at Jizabel then he would be fine just taking it.

"What was her name?"

"Sheila." Crehador relaxed a bit when he said her name, perhaps it was simply him honouring her memory in the process.

Jizabel nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak…

"Don't say anything."

He snapped his mouth shut again.

"Words of apologies don't change anything."

"I know that, and to be honest if I were you I wouldn't want to hear it either."

"Why say anything then?"

"By the impression I get apologizing for what you've done is the right thing to do." He took in the man's posture. "You don't look like you're mad at me anymore."

"Because I'm not."

"It would be wrong of me to ask what changed your mind."

"It would be." Crehador dropped himself abruptly into an armchair. "I'll ask you questions instead." He got comfortable, crossing his arms and crossing his legs. "Why are you still here?"

Jizabel rested his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling; he actually needed to think about it for a bit. "Why? Because just like you someone who loves me told me that I needed to keep living." He looked over at Crehador, just as he swallowed. "I assume that's why you're still here also. You have more courage than I though."

Crehador remained silent; he kept his arms crossed against his chest. "These nightmares of yours…are all memories, right?" Jizabel nodded; he silently hoped Crehador would tread lightly, even though he knew he didn't deserve it. "I can do something about them if you'll let me."

Jizabel gave it just a moment before he replied, "No thanks." He wasn't actually considering it but he preferred to make it look like he at least gave it some consideration before he refused. "Even assuming I trusted anyone near my mind again I wouldn't do it; I'll live with the things I've done, and I'll win against the things that have been done to me."

Crehador's lips pulled into a smirk as he stood up. He held out a hand to him for a shake; Jizabel eyed it warily for a moment before he took it. Crehador stared at the two joining hands. "You have more courage than I." He turned around to leave but raised his hand a bit in a wave, "I'll see you at the next tea party."

"_You have more courage than I." _What did he mean by that? Why would he say that?

He watched the man leave, leaning against the window eagerly. Why did he say that to him?

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, he jumped a bit until he realize who they belonged to. He turned in them, burying his face in his partner's chest, "I'm confused." He admitted.

Cassian pulled him into his chest, petting his hair lightly. He kissed his forehead. _You're still just a child on the inside; I don't think anyone expects you to understand what that you've done. _"He knows you're a changed person."

Jizabel held tightly onto Cassian's clothing, biting onto his lip until he recomposed himself. He pulled away, though his hand still gripped Cassian's shirt. "I'm going outside."

"Jizabel…"

Jizabel approached, kissing him lightly, "I want some fresh air; and then I'll go to rest." He tucked his hands in the pockets of his coat to keep them from the cold, joining Mary Weather on the grass, sitting back against the tree. "Feeling cold?" He asked her quietly.

"No." She smiled and sat back with him.

Jizabel shrugged out of his coat and placed it on her shoulders, "Cain will kill me if I let you get sick." He whispered.

She laughed softly. She took the coat off her shoulders, placing it on his, before burrowing her small form in under it also. "You don't need to do that."

"Do what?"

"Pass off the things you do out of the good of your heart as something someone else is encouraging you to do."

She looked at him so seriously, he almost began to believe everything she ever said to him. He exhaled deeply and went to change the subject, "So this reading you had; what did it say?"

She smiled nervously, "You shouldn't know!"

**A/N: …I wonder if this will be the last of Godchild for a while… I somehow doubt it. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyes On Me – Chapter 3**

"Hey, Mary," Cassian dropped himself down in the grass; he had just escorted Jizabel to bed, making sure he changed and got under the covers to sleep. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Mary Weather laughed. "But of course!"

"Jizabel mentioned something about cards…"

Mary lowered her head, "So he _is_ bothered by it…"

"He's not bothered by anything but he mentioned it and I thought I'd ask about it. You don't have to tell me though."

She smiled faintly at him, "It's not really a secret or anything." She mumbled. "But I was trying not to make too big of a deal out of it because I didn't want to upset him."

"He's not upset; I'm just curious." He put his hands behind his head, laying back against the tree.

"They were some worrying cards; I was already worried about him so…" She smiled a bit more, "It's really silly! I let the feelings I already had influence my interpretation of the reading; the cards weren't good ones but maybe I read too much into them."

"What cards were they?"

She looked into the sky as though it had her answers; she tried really hard to remember the reading from the night before, even though it should have been memorable with how much it scared her, but once she went to bed and had her long night of sleep she had almost completely forgotten. "In the first reading there was Death, and the Hermit and Justice…"

"I've only seen readings being done; I don't know…"

"Oh." She smiled, "Sorry." She apologized quietly. "Well, they're all Major Arcana so they're predicting big things, and not little things. It made sense to me because everyone at the moment is dealing with the big things right now; I don't think…it's a little thing."

"Death…what does that one mean?"

She blinked, looking at his expression, "Looks like it means something to you too."

Cassian exhaled, he gave her a quick look; she knew that there were just some things that he wasn't allowed to say. "It's a long story but…that card has been representing Jizabel for…a while now."

"Death represents beginnings and endings at the same time; it's the life cycle. Maybe it's the past but…"

"Jizabel has been changing a lot in the past year or so; that could very well be the present also."

"Then there was the Hermit next; he's all about self-searching, introspection, trying to understand the innermost sides of yourself. Maybe I'm only imagining it but I can imagine that would be scary for Jizabel; I know that I don't know anything about him but Cain refuses to tell me anything because of Jizabel's privacy but knowing Cain he probably thinks I can't handle it so it must be bad!" She went on a whole ranting spree; using her hands, the whole of her arms more accurately, to express her distress.

"Could it be that maybe something keeps these cards from being correct?"

"Absolutely! I mean, fates are changing all the time! With things always changing you'll have to do a reading once every hour just to see what track things are really on." She laughed. "But, of course, that's a little bit obsessive."

"I've stayed close to him; I don't want him to over think anything that might make him feel worse…"

"That's why I got a bit worried when I saw the Justice card after that one; I was thinking that, maybe in his mind, he'd see justice as just…"

"Killing himself?"

"I wonder what goes on in his head; if he thinks he deserves happiness." She felt Cassian's eyes on her; they made her nervous. "I know that he's good so I know he deserves happiness but…I wonder how strong the Hermit could be with him, and if maybe the thoughts he comes up with will allow Justice to be a good thing or a bad thing…"

"I'm trying… I really am."

Mary Weather smiled sadly, pulling herself close to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you sad! I'm sorry." He looked so worn out all of a sudden; like he had just…finally relaxed under all the tension. She rubbed his back gently, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry." He put a hand on her back, patting it lightly. "Really. I know… I always knew it wasn't going to be easy."

"You must care about him so much."

"With every fibre of my being."

Mary Weather smiled widely, "You found a person that you can love and protect, and who also loves and wants to protect you too; that's a beautiful thing, Cassian."

"I know." He leaned over her, petting her hair lightly, "I'm going to go and lie down with him."

"That's good; you should rest also. You keep an eye on him for so long, if you lose sight of yourself then you can't really help the two of you."

Cassian chuckled as he stood up; what a smart girl. "You're probably right." He petted her head affectionately. "Thank you for everything."

She smiled up at him, "Take care of each other, okay?"

"Of course."

_It's just a good thing he doesn't know about the Tower… Oh God, if the foundation for anything is shattered…please…just please let it not be them…_

He returned to the bedroom; the sheets were turned down and Jizabel was nowhere in sight. The balcony doors were wide open and the curtains swung in, but Jizabel wasn't out there either. Damn it, he should have been resting!

He approached the bathroom door in a bit of a hurry, knocking hard, "Jizabel…" He knocked two more times and called out his name but there was no answer. He stormed in, watching Jizabel pulling himself upright in the bathtub; water dripping quickly from his face. "What were you doing?"

"I felt like a bath." He rested his arms on the side of the bath, staring at the other. "What's wrong with you? You look…" And then it occurred to him. He rolled his eyes, turning away to lie back in the bath, "You thought I was going to do something…"

"No…nothing like that." He sighed and in one movement dropped himself to the ground and lay back against the wall. "I'm exhausted, and I'm worrying for nothing, I know."

"You need as much sleep as I do; go get some."

"I'll wait for you."

"You really don't trust me." Jizabel almost bit out rudely.

"That's not it!" Cassian snapped. He forced himself to calm down; he was just tired! That's all it was! Too tired to think… "Just enjoy your bath."

Jizabel grabbed a towel and stood up, "How can I enjoy a bath when you're like this?"

"I won't sleep comfortably unless I know you're fine."

Jizabel kissed his lips lightly then, after draping the towel around himself, pushed Cassian out of the bathroom and onto the bed. "Get some sleep. I'll be there soon."

Cassian kicked off his shoes and crawled to the top of the bed; he shuffled beneath the sheets and enjoyed the fact that he had a bed to lie in again tonight. You'd be surprised, but this wasn't something he took very lightly after living on the streets, or at Delilah. Jizabel crawled in beside him; Cassian's hand wandered around his waist to pull him close. Something soft and fluffy hurt him with the sudden shock it brought to his face as it rammed into him, "Get to sleep!" Jizabel bounced in the bed as he lay back down.

Cassian merely laughed; the other was flustered. He could go to sleep with a smile on his face; his lover was close, his lover was safe, they were alive.


End file.
